It's All Start With A Kiss
by 00Zero
Summary: She came to a stop in front of him who looked down at her with an unreadable cold expression on his extremely handsome face. Confusion and curiosity clearly displayed in his golden eyes, but before he had the chance to ask her what she wanted from him, she reached her hands to grasp the back of his neck, pull him down and pressed her soft lips against his equally soft ones. R


**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

Rin Sato, a twenty-one-year-old college student was standing watching the elevator's door as if her life depended on it. Her heart was pounding so loud and hard that she thought she would have a heart attack any minute.

Her big chocolate eyes focused on the door, her teeth nipped slightly on her full, lower, pink lip; her hands crunched into nervous tight fists. She was wearing a light blue knee length sundress, her long hair were freely flow down her back.

She heard the bell ring indicated that the elevator had arrived, a crack sound of sliding opening door that was barely audible in a normal day, but sounded like a thunder roar today, reached her ears. She turned her head to the room to her right where her friends were peeking in anticipation, secretly hoping that they would stop her. When it was clear they would not, she turned back to face the opening door.

Her heartbeats were increasing rapidly, she drew in a deep breathe, getting some oxygen to feed her brain or else she might fainted.

_Please don't be someone terrible_. Rin prayed silently hoping that the person who would walk out of that elevator would not be someone extremely ugly. It could be just anyone; an overweight person who did not like to take a shower or brush his teeth, worst got rotten back teeth. A bald, pervert, looking old man. A gangster who would beat her up without a second thought. What if it was woman?

_Stop thinking Rin. Just do it_. She tried to calm her nerves because there was no way out of it.

She then started walking toward the elevator that was about twenty feet away which was now opening wider with each passing seconds.

Her heart was pounding in her chest; her feet kept on walking though she wasn't sure where the strength came from when she felt like they were jelly. She had never done anything like this before.

She swallowed as she stepped closer, now only about five feet away from the door, but she did not halt.

Stepping out of the elevator, the only passenger, in front of her was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Or in this case, a demon.

He was extremely tall, over six feet. He had very long and beautiful silver hair. He was wearing a simple white shirt and torn jeans, but his appearance was that of a super model. His face had marking of magenta strips tattoo-like, a crescent blue moon on the center of his forehead. He had slightly pointy elf-like ears.

In a sense, she was glad it was him who came out of the elevator.

She came to a stop in front of him who looked down at her with a cold unreadable expression on his extremely handsome face. Confusion and curiosity clearly displayed in his golden orbs, but before he had the chance to ask her what she wanted with him, she reached her hands to grasp the back of his neck, pull him down and pressed her soft lips against his equally soft one.

His eyes widened slightly in shock.

It was her dare because she had lost the game.

She had to kiss anyone who first walked out of the elevator. She was glad it was him.

She was only intent to kiss him, turned around, and walked away back into the room with her friends who she had been playing games with. However, there was a problem.

The stranger, after took, like, two seconds to recover from the surprise, now wrapped an arm around her back, the other came to support her neck and forced his tongue inside her mouth.

Supposedly, it was the demon that should be surprised, but the table had turned. Rin tried her best to push the demon away, but he held her firmly in place as his tongue gently danced inside her mouth.

_Ah oh- what have I gotten myself in to?!_

* * *

**This is one of those stories where I have it start but no clue where to go next. Just a fun idea. So yep, it might not go anywhere, but I just have to write it. Review please. Can't promised anything, but I hope you guys like it. The possibility of continuing this story is low so I guess it is safe to say this is a one shot. ^^**


End file.
